


Opposing Counsel

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Assault, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Assault, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Summary: You hook up with Rafael Barba after meeting in a bar one night. He then discovers you're a defence attorney and you go up against each other in court.**involves cases from the show**
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Reader, Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Rafael Barba walked into the small dive bar not exactly thrilled with the environment, but it was a block away from his apartment, and he didn’t want to deal with the squad after that shit show of a trial. He also didn’t want to deal with the 3 piece suit, having gone home to change quickly first, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a navy Henley. The bar wasn’t packed, but it wasn’t empty, considering it was a Tuesday night he figured most of the patrons were regulars, especially considering the wood was rather occupied, and everyone seemed to be familiar with the bartender. There were a few open spots, one next to you, which he figured was the best choice. 

You were occupied with your phone while you picked at the plate of fries in front of you, dressed in worn jeans and a tank top, what looked like a cozy workout zip up pulled over top, the sleeves rolled up. Your hair was loose, cascading around your shoulders, and Rafael couldn’t help but feel an attraction towards you, so completely different from his everyday life. You barely noticed him approaching, nearly jumping as his voice interrupted your train of thought.

“Mind if I sit..” He gestured to the empty chair. You met his gaze, green eyes softly boring into yours, you smiled, placing your phone down.

“Not at all.” 

“Thanks.” He moved into the chair, eyes surveying the liquor bottles behind the bar before the bartender came over to him, he ordered a double scotch, while you asked for a second gin and soda when she asked how you were doing.

“Rough day? Or is that your usual?” Rafael took in your smirk as your lips closed around the straw of your drink.

“Is _both_ an acceptable answer?” 

“I suppose so…” You giggled lightly, which made Rafael swoon a little bit, you extended your hand, “Y/N.” He took it in his, warm and electrifying,

“Rafael.” He smirked over at you, “You spend a lot of times at dive bars?” You openly laughed at that, throwing your head back, Raf not missing how much he suddenly wanted to bury his mouth against your bare neck.

“It’s close to home, and they’ve got amazing fries.” You countered, moving the basket closer to him, inviting him to take one. 

****

A few hours passed as you and Rafael continued your flirting, you’d talked about your childhoods, reminiscing about all the silly things you did as kids, laughing together easily, the chemistry flowing through you with comfortable ease. You spoke about your favourite movies, books and more, surprised when the lists were very similar. The air was thick with a lustful tension, you couldn’t help but find your hand tracing up against his thigh as you moved closer together, not shocked when his hand gripped your bicep, moving your attention to his eyes.

“I..don’t suppose you’d be interested in getting out of here?” Rafael decided it was now or never to be bold, what were the chances of him running into you anywhere else? And he certainly wasn’t planning on returning to the dive bar (though if it guaranteed getting to see you…he just might…) You shot him a smirk, a glint in your eyes, 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Rafael threw down some cash, insisting that he was covering your tab too before you left the bar, making the quick escape over to his apartment. He welcomed you into his home, moving to kick off his shoes as you stepped out of yours, eyes exploring the place. It was almost too neat, like he never spent any time there, or had a maid service that came on Tuesday afternoons.

“Can I offer you a drink?” He spoke out, breaking the comfortable silence, you turned, moving back towards the kitchen island where he stood. You reached out, boldly taking his hand, pulling his body to yours, hands settling behind his neck.

“I think we both know I didn’t come for a drink.” You murmured against him, lips inches apart. He could feel your hot breath on his face, the smell of your perfume intoxicating his senses as his hands found their spot on your hips. Bold as you were, you let him take control, waiting for Rafael to close the gap between you, lips meeting yours in a soft but assuring kiss while he tugged your body against his. His tongue slid across your lips, you willingly parted them, granting access to your mouth, tongues swirling against each other in passion. As the kiss deepened you felt his hand slip down the curve of your ass, cupping it gently before giving a cheek a gentle smack. You moaned against him, scratching through the back of his hair, hips naturally rolling against his body. Your hands found the hem of his Henley, nails lightly scratching their way up his chest underneath the shirt, he groaned against your lips, pulling away to allow you to tear the shirt off. His green eyes drank you in, blown with lust, a fire behind them as you stripped off your own shirt revealing the lacy red excuse of a bra underneath. Rafael’s hands tickled softly at the bare skin of your sides, 

“Do you think we should take this to the bedroom?” His voice was quiet, you let out a small giggle, ever so articulate even in the heat of the moment.

“Unless you wanna fuck me against the kitchen counter I’d say that’s a good idea.” Rafael nearly paused, because he very much indeed did want to fuck you against the counter, hell, on about every surface in his house. He deduced that the bed was probably the best choice for the first time, practically dragging you down the hallway. You wrestled each other out of your jeans, hands and lips tracing each others body leaving trails of tingling heat behind them. Rafael’s hands groped and pinched at your breasts, letting your bra fall to the floor he leant down, pulling one into his mouth before the other. 

You let out a lust filled moan, feeling the wetness drip into your panties, you pulled Rafael up to your lips for a searing kiss that was all teeth and tongues. You bit into his lip, tugging it away from him, a smirk evident on your face as you slowly dropped to you knees. He let out a breathy groan when you cupped him through his briefs, your fingers toying with the waistband as you left a trail of messy kisses across his hip bones before freeing him from the briefs. You were more than pleasantly surprised at the heaviness of his cock, it was thick, and you already knew it was going to feel _fucking amazing._

Spreading the pre cum around it you gave him a few gentle jerks, his hips jutting towards you as he muttered something in Spanish. You chuckled, licking him from the base up, your lips encasing him, taking him halfway into your mouth before pulling back up. Rafael swore, letting out a heavy moan, the wetness and warmth of your mouth felt incredible as it encased his cock. His hands buried into your hair, tugging roughly as you took all of him in, gagging lightly as he hit the back of your throat.

“Fuck Carino…” He murmured, “Feels so good…” You hummed around him, hands coming up to cradle his balls, massaging gently, “Can you handle more?” You popped off his dick, a string of saliva connecting it to your mouth. Fuck did he ever think that was hot.

“Yes Sir…” 

“Good girl.” A thumb caressed your cheek before moving back into your hair, guiding you roughly back onto his cock as he began to fuck your face. You moaned around him, nails scratching into his thighs, while your other hand softly squeezed his balls. You’d taken a bet with yourself earlier in the evening that he was definitely going to be dominant, and you were more than pleased that you were right, basking in him taking control. Rafael was turning into a whimpering mess above you, not only was the feeling of your mouth absolute ecstasy but you’d submitted so easily, and you looked so _fucking gorgeous_ with your mouth around his cock. He roughly pulled you off, tugging you up by your hair for a searing kiss, groaning at the taste of himself on your tongue before pushing you back onto the bed. 

You were quick to shove your panties down, baring yourself to the man in front of you, he pinned your arms above your head as he bit against the taut skin of your neck, grinding his hard on against you. Gasping and wriggling under his body, you mewled, begging for more friction on your sensitive nerves. One of Rafael’s hands moved down your body, finding the slick seeping out of your folds, he chuckled darkly,

“You’re soaking Carino…” He plunged a thick finger in, groaning himself at the feel of your warm walls constricting against him. After a few pumps he added a second one, stretching you out, preparing your cunt for the thickness of his cock.

“Rafa!” You gasped against his neck, pleading for more. He responded by beginning to roll your clit with his thumb, curling his fingers expertly as he added a third. He spiralled them around, rolling harder on your clit, his lips met yours again, plunging his tongue into your mouth, not able to get enough of the taste of you. You whined against his mouth as you felt your body tingling, exploding with pleasure, gripping onto Rafael’s bicep, nails creating little half moons from the intensity. You panted against his mouth, pulling away from the kiss, head thrown back in euphoria.

“God you’re beautiful when you cum.” He muttered against you. Leaning over to the bedside table he dug through the drawer before pulling out a condom, rolling it into his cock, he spanked the side of your hip, “Hands and knees.” You instantly complied, more than ready for what was about to come. Shivering at the feeling of his tip running through your folds, still sensitive from your first orgasm before he slowly sheathed himself inside of you. Rafael let out a hearty groan at the feeling of your pussy wrapped around him, moving until he was fully seated inside you. He slowly retreated, you let out a whimper as he dragged past your g-spot, a small yelp when you felt a series of spanks across your reddening cheeks.

“Rafael…please…” You begged, he let out a dark chuckle, then began pounding into you. You dropped to your elbows, burying your face amongst the pillows. Fuck. He was filling you completely, the vigorous thrusts forcing you down into the bed, your body burning with utter desire. The room filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin, whimpers, moans and groans. Rafael swore when your walls started fluttering against him, spanking you again, hands gripping your hips tightly as he fucked you into the mattress. Fuck did you ever feel good wrapped around him, your little breathy moans leading him on, you took his cock _so well_ , and you looked absolutely stunning as you did so. You were absolutely wrecked, blissed out, the way you squeezed your eyes shut, moaning out his name as your pussy clenched tightly onto his cock was too much, a few more spastic thrusts and he was done for, collapsing over you, trailing kisses across your bare skin as you both regained control. 

Panting, he gently pulled out, moving to the en suite to toss the condom and freshen up. You rolled over in the bed, attempting to catch your breath. Wow. You certainly hadn’t expected your night to end this fantastically, your body shivering in aftershocks. Rafael reentered the room, taking in the gorgeous view of your naked body sprawled on his bedsheets, a silky sheen of sweat glistening off your body, breasts heaving as you came back down to earth. Maybe he should start frequenting more dive bars. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down to give you a kiss, lingering as you scratched your hand through his dark hair. 

“That was….something…” You breathed out, pushing up to sitting beside him on the edge of the bed.

“Certainly was.” He smirked, “Offer for that drink still stands.” You laughed, moving through the room to start to gather your clothing, 

“Thank you, but I really should get going.” He followed your suit, pulling his briefs back on.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” You shot a smile, “I’ve got an early work thing.” You could see the tiniest hint of worry in his eyes, smirking, you picked up a pen from the dresser, etching your phone number on today’s date on his wall calendar. Moving to kiss him one last time, “Call me.” With a wink, you were gone into the New York night.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey! You busy?” You popped your head into Rita Calhoun’s office, she smiled at you from the desk, you’d been friends from the second you started at her firm 6 years ago. In the years since you’d become closer than any of the other lawyers, often sharing meals, post work drinks, or coming to each other for suggestions on cases, not to mention you were two of the best defence attorney’s in New York. You had a very open and playful relationship, when you weren’t busy tearing apart cases you gave off a relaxing, playful vibe, Rita found herself able to actually open up a bit more around you. Most of your other coworkers simply didn’t get the goofiness you managed to coerce out of each other, but it worked.

“Not really.” She replied, 

“Perfect!” You moved into the office, “I’ve got lunch!” Rita was quick to move the paperwork off her desk, clearing an empty spot for you to plop the bag down onto. She expected you to start pulling containers out, slightly surprised when you moved around her desk,

“What’re you..?”

“Oh just hold on, I need to show you something.” You pulled her keyboard toward you, “Close your eyes.”

“Oh God VanRiel, what now?” You laughed at that, you’d been putting up with each other’s shit for too many years now, she knew _something_ was coming.

You clicked through a couple of screens on Youtube until you found what you wanted, giggling to yourself as you hit play ‘ _Sometimes, somethin’ beautiful happens in this world, you don’t know how to express yourself, so, you just gotta sing….’_ Rita practically howled as The Lonely Island’s ‘I Just Had Sex’ blared through her office.

“Oh My GOD Y/N!” She rushed to turn the volume down, the door was open after all. “I take it the date went well then?”

“No.” You dropped down into a chair, pulling some lemon chicken towards you, “He was a total dick but I ditched him and ended up meeting someone at Spring Lounge.” You took a bite of food, “There’s ginger beef in there for you…” The switch back to completely casual was completely smooth.

“And?” She quirked a brow at you, pulling the food and a pair of chopsticks out.

“The song didn’t explain it well enough? Or did you want specific details?” Rita laughed into her lunch, shaking her head,

“Whether I ask for them or not you’ll tell me.”

“You’re not wrong.” You smirked,

“And…” She repeated,

“Holy _fuck_. Like, this guy, easily top 3. Not joking, I mean, we got along super well, there was none of that awkwardness, we just…worked. I mean, find a guy who’ll take care of your tab when you weren’t on an actual date? Never happens in this goddamn city.” You rolled your eyes.

“Top 3 hey?” She joked, 

“Rita.” You stopped your eating, “Please…this guy…holy fuck…incredible kisser, his hands, wow, I mean like, wow. And his—“ It was there she finally cut you off.

“Y/N, come on! We’re eating.”

“Sorry!” You both laughed, you’d kept Rita pretty in the loop of your dating life after one of your HORRIBLE first dates ended up on the wrong side of an assault charge a few weeks later. She mainly wanted to make sure you were safe, but was definitely living vicariously through you.

“Did you exchange numbers?” You shrugged, 

“I left him with mine, we’ll see what happens….” 

The conversation moved slowly away from your escapades, asking about Rita’s week, how her current case was going, the sentencing the judge came back with on your last case. An hour easily passed, conversation flowing with ease between two friends, the take out containers empty by the time your phone went off, digging it out of your pocket you answered.

“VanRiel.” A elongated pause, Rita watched as your brows furrowed, taking in the information being conveyed to you, “K, I’ll be there in 10.” You hung up the phone, an exasperated sigh leaving your lips as you looked across at Rita, “You know anything about SVU?” Most of the clients you had were business men, the work you did was mainly white collar crimes, money laundering, nothing violent, you’d never been called to sex crimes or homicide. Rita let out a huff of a laugh, 

“Good luck…”

“Detectives or their A.D.A?” You questioned while gathering your things.

“Both!” Rita replied, “I swear, somedays they have their shit together, other days….it’s a complete disaster…”

“Great…” You rolled your eyes, “We’re still on for drinks tonight?”

“Sweetheart you’re gonna need them after this.”

“Uggghhhhhh.” You promptly left her office, gearing back up into lawyer mode. You may have a playful and fun relationship with your friends, but there was absolutely no doubt you were a complete shark when it came to your job. You knew exactly how to play into the jury’s hands, how to manipulate them into believing whatever it was you needed to. There was a tingle in your chest knowing that this would be different, you’d never dealt with something Special Victims was called in for, but you knew Jonathon Perman, and you already had a feeling it would be an easy win for you.

***  
Arriving at SVU, Captain Olivia Benson was quick to greet you, asking if she could help you, you were quick to respond that you were there looking for your client.

“Perman?” She questioned, you nodded, “He’s with our A.D.A. right now.” You practically scoffed, 

“He lawyered up 15 minutes ago…you better not be questioning him any further.” 

Benson threw you a glare at that (that…you were used to, it came with the business, cops never really liked you and honestly, you couldn’t give a fuck). She led you to an interrogation room, through the window you saw who you presumed was a cop (Rollins) leant up against the wall, and none other than _fucking_ Rafael sitting at the table across from your client. The world had to be playing some kind of cruel joke against you, right? You didn’t spare Benson another moment as you opened the door, 

“I’d like a moment with my client please.” Your voice was hard, cold, lawyer mode activated. Rafael looked over his shoulder at you, the smug grin on his face fading as he realized just who he was looking at. His thought process went from, _‘a new lawyer, perfect,_ ’ to ‘ _wait…’_ to ‘ _oh fuck…’_ to ‘ _wait…this girl’s a little sub, there’s no way she can win this’_. He drank in your appearance, the casualness of your clothes completely changed. Your hair was pinned back in a low bun, a loose piece curled by your ear, your hips tight in a pencil skirt, a red dress shirt, two buttons undone, that matched the pair of red heels completely. You may have been dressed for work but to him, you were dressed like absolute sex. He felt his cock twitch in response to your appearance, you may have been there to work against him but there was something so undeniably sexy about that he couldn’t hold back. Not to mention the image of you shaking beneath him was burned into his eyes for eternity.

“Counsellor…”He managed to stumble out, you moved into the room, extending a hand to him,

“Y/N VanRiel.” His hand encased yours, accepting the greeting despite your previous…encounter… “And I’ll have that moment with my client now.”

You briefly had a moment with Jonathon, telling him not to say anything, you knew they were all still listening through the glass. He’d been accused of raping a bartender at a work function, but vehemently denied it, even after she’d picked him out of a lineup. You…you honestly believed him, there was something off about the entire situation, you said you’d do your best to get him bail, but he’d have to spend the night in Rikers before arraignment. You reassured him that you were the best at what you did, and you weren’t about to let him get put away for something he didn’t do. On your exit from interrogation you found Barba waiting for you, you cocked a brow.

“Can I help you?”

“You know he did it, right? Or are you just used to defending perverts.” You barked out a laugh at that, 

“Counsellor, I’m used to defending people who don’t deserve to go to jail, and Perman here, is on that list.” You heels brought you right up to Rafael’s eye line, and you weren’t about to back down to his crappy intimidation. He scoffed at your reply, 

“Oh please VanRiel, he raped that girl and we all know it, and I’m going to prove it. We both know you’re willing to submit to that, right?” You rolled your eyes at his mention of your sexual submission.

“You can do your best to prove it Barba but you’re wrong. And if you think I’m going to back off that easily, you have no idea how I am in the courtroom.” You gave him a once over before leaving the bull pen, full of sass and confidence, he couldn’t help but watch the way your hips swayed in the tight skirt, the red heels embedded into his brain, despite the situation he found himself imagining fucking you while you wore only those shoes. 

****

Hours later, after pouring over the weakness of what SVU called a case and talking to a few of Perman’s coworkers, you dropped yourself into a booth across from Rita, groaning heavily.

“That bad?” She questioned, pushing the extra glass of scotch towards you. You rolled your eyes, taking a thankful swig of the amber liquid, “Detectives or the A.D.A.?”

“Honestly you’re not even going to believe me when I tell you…” You needed another couple of gulps of scotch before you could even think of telling her.

“What? That squad does so much shit to get cases thrown out _all the time._ ” Your glass hit the table a little harder than you meant it to, 

“It wasn’t the squad…” You let out a groan, “Mr Mystery from last night…none other than A.D.A. Rafael _fucking _Barba…” You finished off the scotch as that as Rita practically hollered, collapsing into a fit of laughter at your misfortune, when she’d regained herself (and you ordered another drink) wiping tears from her eyes she looked over at you.__

__“You can’t be serious…”_ _

__“Would I LIE to you about this shit Rita?!” You laughed at yourself, “Fuck! Like…how in the hell does that happen?! He was in jeans, he didn’t come across as a lawyer at all! I _never_ would have thought he was _even close_ to working in law, what the fuck!?” You’d been processing the information in the back of your mind all day, it was amazing that he could come off so differently at work, but there was no way you were about to lose this case. _ _

__“Oh and you’re telling me you were in business wear writing on a legal pad when he showed up?” Rita questioned, causing you to roll your eyes at her,_ _

__“Okay, fine, neither of us mentioned work, we didn’t talk about it…but now I need to walk into the courtroom and win that case like he wasn’t moaning when his dick was in my mouth.” She barked out a laugh at that,_ _

__“Jesus Y/N….” You took a second to thank the waitress for your round of drinks, sipping back the scotch, surprised when she spoke again, “…Top 3…really?” You shot her a death glare,_ _

__“Don’t even start Calhoun.”_ _

__“Uhm, if I remember correctly you were the one who came into my office blasting the song about having sex earlier today.” The smirk on her face apparent as you laughed against your drink._ _

__“Fine! Yes….that fucking A.D.A. is in my top 3….fuck me…” You muttered into your drink, Rita laughing across at you. You’d certainly never expected to be in this situation, you did your best to keep your personal and work life separate, but this…this was a whole new level of craziness, at least you _knew you_ had the case in the bag._ _


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Barba had taken the Perman case to the Grand Jury and much to your dismay they chose to indict, which meant going to trial….though…that was where the real fun was to be had. You spent the time going over the case against Jonathon, building up your side of things, putting together an argument. You’d sat down with Jonathon going over his accounts of everything that happened, along with some other more personal questions, reminding him not to say a word to anyone without you there. (Not that you had to worry about that, he hadn’t said anything to SVU when they picked him up, he simply immediately asked for you). The results from the lab for the rape kit made their way across your desk and that was when you knew just exactly how you were going to win the case.

You were at the bottom of the courthouse steps, quickly answering an email before heading in, you noticed someone approaching you, smiling when you realized it was Rita.

“Hey! What’re you doing here? Jefferds doesn’t go to trial ’til Thursday.” You questioned, the two of you moving up the steps.

“Oh I’m not here for work, you think I’m about to miss this show?” You laughed, “How’s the case?”

“Oh, I’m gonna cream him.”

“Is that a double entendre?” She smirked, 

“RITA!” You half laugh shouted in response, “Come on! No!” The two of you ended up running into Barba and Detective Benson outside the courtroom. Rafael nearly missed what Olivia was saying when he caught sight of you laughing gleefully along with Calhoun. Your hair was pulled up neatly leaving your neck exposed, a crisp white button up tucked into a tight pencil skirt, your blazer was tailored to your perfectly, he cursed in his head when he noticed you had those _fucking_ red heels on. There was a long silver chain of a necklace that disappeared under your shirt at the swell of your breasts, it was as if you were torturing him on purpose.

“Counsellor.” His greeting was curt, a swift nod, “You felt the need to bring back up? Cute.” Rita laughed, 

“Please Barba…VanRiel doesn’t need any help in there, figured now was a good time for a peer review.” She threw you a smirk before turning to Benson, “Shall we?” The two women moved into the courtroom, leaving you turning to Rafael, a confident smirk on your lips.

“You wanna know why I’m about to win this case?” He let out a scoff, you stepped closer to him, your voice lowering an octave, “Because the entire time I’m up there doing my cross, the only thing _you’re_ going to be able to think about…is the way my lips looked wrapped around your cock.” With a shoot of a wink, you pulled open the door to the courtroom. Rafael unwillingly felt his blood flow South, you _were_ torturing him on purpose. 

***

You patiently sat through Barba’s opening arguments, taking the time to casually stroll past his table maybe one too many times as you completed your own. He was definitely good at his job, sharp witted and silver tongued, calm and gentle with the victim, as she recalled her story. You took it easy on her, I mean, she had been sexually assaulted, it just wasn’t Perman, and you knew it. Rafael was much more brash with Jonathon, more angry shouts, especially as Jonathon kept denying that anything had happened. When he finally finished, you took a minute before standing, tossing a smirk Barba’s way before you started.

“Mr Perman…on the night in question you _were_ at The Penrose for a company party, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Do you remember seeing Miss Stewart?”

“Yes.” He nodded, “She was serving drinks for most of the night. After her shift was over she had a few drinks at the bar with a few people from the company, myself included. She seemed pretty messed up after a few, I offered to help her get a cab, but that was it. I left shortly after.”

You could feel Rafael’s eyes burning into you as you paced through the room. He was cursing himself, cursing you, you were of course 100% right, he couldn’t stop thinking about how _fucking_ gorgeous you were on your knees in front of him. He was simply doing his best not to get hard while you rattled on about sexual assault, not exactly an ideal situation. You made your way to your table, pulling out a couple of files of photocopied reports while Jonathon answered your next set of questions.

“Mr Perman, both you and your brother work for the same company, correct?” 

“Yes.” 

“Interesting.” You passed out a few of the photocopies to the jury, handing two different sheets off to Judge Barth, “When Miss Stewart was admitted to the hospital they ran a rape kit that came back with DNA from _sperm._ So…tell me Mr Perman, when again did you have your _vasectomy?_ ” Dropping the copies in front of Rafael’s face with a hard look, brow cocked.

“May of 2004.” Barba felt his chest tighten, his heart rate quickening for a very different reason than the moment before.

“ _Sixteen_ years ago, interesting.” You mainly were addressing the Jury now, “Once someone has a vasectomy, they’re shooting blanks, there’s semen but no sperm!” Rafael finally came to his senses,

“Objection! Your Honour, I’m calling for a recess, this is the first the people have made aware of this evidence.”

“Counsellors approach.”

“This is ridiculous, there was a DNA match, this assumption is completely erroneous and simply a delaying tactic.” Barba started.

“If you don’t believe the paperwork, I’ve got his surgeon lined up next. The DNA was only a _familial_ match, his brother was at that party too, I want the charges dropped.” Judge Barth shuffled through, checking the lab results, sighing, 

“Charges are dropped but I’m keeping him in the witness room until we have his brother in custody, we can’t have him running off to warn anyone.”

“Deal.” You were happy with that.

Barth called out the dropped charges due to the new evidence at hand, dismissing the jury, you packed up your files, meeting Rita and Olivia out in the hall after a world of ‘thank you’s’ from Jonathon. 

“Well…” You addressed Rita, “How’d the peer review go?” 

“We should really get you a raise.” She laughed back just as Barba exited the courtroom, full of frustration.

“Don’t get so cocky, you got off on a technicality!” You laughed at that, 

“A technicality that never should have happened, my client’s reputation took a nose dive the second he was arrested, thanks to _your_ departments slip up.”

“Yeah…speaking of which!” Rafael turned on Olivia, “What the fuck? You guys manage to miss a vasectomy AND a familial match?! Not actually a full DNA match?!”

“Barba, calm down! We just took what the lab gave us! Melinda’s on vacation which left us with Stuckey!”

“FIND that brother, NOW!” Liv sighed, pulling out her phone, turning to leave the courthouse, knowing that this was their fuck up, and Rafael wasn’t about to let it down anytime soon. The man turned back on you, “I suppose I’ll be dealing with you again once he’s arrested?” Your brows furrowed, 

“I literally just handed you the evidence proving his guilt. How stupid do you think I am Barba?” He couldn’t stand the amount of sass and sultriness oozing through your voice, it made him want to pin you against the wall and have his way with you until you were a wet whimpering mess against his body. You on the other hand, calmly turned to Rita, “I do believe drinks are on you tonight.” 

“Naturally.” With a curt nod, and a quick wink, you made your way down the street, leaving Rafael fuming at the entire situation. He knew it was a technicality, but he truly hoped he’d never have to go up against you again. The lack of investigating the squad had done, and your little show left him embarrassed that he hadn’t caught any of the mistakes either. He’d been too wrapped up thinking about bending you over his desk, fucking you so hard you couldn’t walk the next day, there was something so animalistic and fiery about you, he just couldn’t get it out of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Rafael was furious, not only had the squad completely messed everything up, but you’d managed to show him up in court, and he was _not_ happy. He promptly ended up at SVU, tearing a strip of them for not doing a full investigation before bringing the case to the DA’s office. They’d missed so much, it was more than normal and he’d yelled longer than he normally would have. He was almost surprised when his feet managed to take him to outside your office, but he knew you had to be dealt with. He didn’t even knock on your door (it was open already, but still),

“What, you here to yell at me because of your mistakes again?” You questioned as Barba closed and locked the door, quickly shedding his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

“You were out of line, you had no right…” He started off, trying to think of some way to blame the entire thing on you, you laughed outwardly, there was NO way you’d done anything but prove the DA’s office had the wrong guy

“And what exactly are you going to do about that? Make me a good girl?” You played into his fantasy, a smirk on your lips as you got up from your seat, leaning against the side of your desk.

“Maybe I should.” Before you could even react his lips were crashing against yours, all teeth and tongues, moving against each other with ease. 

You rubbed him through his suit, causing him to groan, hips rutting against your hand, as his hand shot underneath your skirt, cupping your heat. You moaned against his mouth as his thick fingers found their way under your panties, teasing you before plunging into your wet heat. Rafael hummed against your neck at how wet you were, pumping his fingers into you with ease, twisting and curling them against your walls, you shuddered in his arms, gasping as his name left your lips. His thumb pressed against your clit, rolling in rhythm with his fingers, your hands twisted into his shirt, burying your face against his neck in an attempt to muffle your moans. Rafael could feel your walls fluttering around his hand, he hit your g-spot with more intensity, rolling his thumb faster on your clit, you felt the pressure explode through you, letting out a series of whimpers against his skin. He pulled his fingers from you, bringing them to your mouth, you sucked them clean, humming in satisfaction.

“Good girl…” He quickly spun you in his arms, nipping down your neck, sucking against your pulse point, you let out a whine, feeling his hands pushing your skirt up before he bent you over your desk. You felt him pull away from your searing skin for a minute, relieving himself from his pants before wrapping the condom around his cock. His head traced through your folds, he chuckled darkly at the way your hips moved back, begging for more. His hand spanked your ass a few times before he plunged his cock into you, letting out a loud moan at the feeling of your warm cunt squeezing around him. “Fuck Chiquita….” 

You couldn’t help but yelp as he started thrusting into you, a brutal and absolutely euphoric pace, your hips crashing against the ledge of your desk. You could feel every ridge dragging against your sensitive spots, your cunt clenching around his cock so tightly Rafael knew he wasn’t going to be able to last long. One of his hands wrapped around you, finding its way back to your clit, circling heavily as he continued to pound into you, 

“I’m gonna need you to cum for me….”You felt his free hand spank against you, the coil within you bursting as he pinched at your clit, you whined loudly, cunt throbbing around his thick cock. The sounds coming from you simply edging him on even further, his hips met yours with a particularly heavy thrust as he let out a loud moan of your name, a smattering of curses leaving his lips as he spilled inside the condom. Heart thumping in his chest he collapsed over you, biting and kissing against your neck while you both came back to earth. You whimpered at the loss of him inside you as he pulled out, disposing of the condom before he pulled your skirt back down around the curve of your ass. You pushed up to standing, still panting lightly. Rafael gripped your chin between his thumb and forefinger, bringing your eyes to his. “You gonna behave now?”

“Fat chance…” You smirked right back at him, laughing as he rolled his eyes. “You’re just gonna have to punish me…” You didn’t miss the glint in his eye, he practically growled, pulling you into a gruelling kiss, tongue sweeping every inch of your mouth, biting your lip as he pulled away.

“You know I will.” A swift spank and Rafael was gone from your office as fast as he’d come. You dropped back to your chair, turning back to the paperwork you’d nearly finished before Barba’s interruption. A few moments passed before Rita walked in, leaning against one of the chairs in front of you.

“Do I need to remind you that we _share a wall?_ ” You burst out laughing at the sass behind her comment, 

“Sorry Rita…”

“I honestly don’t care what you do in the confines of your own office, but I certainly don’t ever want to hear _those_ noises coming from Rafael Barba ever again.” You opened a drawer of you desk, digging through it before tossing the small box over to Rita. “Ear plugs? Really? This is an ongoing thing?” You simply shrugged, giving her a sly grin before she rolled her eyes and left your office.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed since your encounter with Rafael, your cases and clients staying far away from special victims. It was more than easy for you to avoid him with the crimes you usually worked, defending people who weren’t guilty, or didn’t deserve the punishment. You passed in the halls of the courthouse, greeting each other with fiery, sass filled quips, you found it particularly amusing to attend any trails he fought against Rita, knowing your presence in the gallery was throwing him off his game. Rafael was utterly furious when the jury came back not guilty, knowing you were the reason he was so rattled he practically dragged you off to his office to have his way with you (and to punish you, much like you’d been hoping for)

It was a cold Saturday morning (more so middle of the night) when your phone blared, waking you out of your deep sleep. You grumbled angrily, quickly throwing on the professional attire that shouldn’t be allowed at that time of night before moving down to the 16th precinct. 

Your client was a popular TV talk show host, being accused by a guest on his show of rape, you’d been representing him for years already and never had anything like this happen before. You practically stormed into Special Victims demanding your client be let go, the evidence they had was circumstantial at best, they had nothing to tie your client to the victim. Rafael despised that you were this man’s lawyer, he knew the bastard was guilty and hated the fact that you were defending him, slightly worried about you as the case evolved. Just as you’d imagined, there wasn’t enough to pin him to the crime, and he was let go. You set up a meeting with him the following day and left the precinct feeling confident.

Adam Cain had insisted on meeting you the next night, complaining of interviews/show prep taking up his day. You were annoyed at being caught at the office later than anyone else, the least you could do was make yourself comfortable, your hair was loose, a few more buttons than normal undone, sleeves rolled up, relaxed in the ease of your office. When he finally got there you started going over his account of what happened, you’d taken to pacing back and fourth across the room in an attempt to keep your mind from trailing into a world of daydreaming after the long day. You continually questioned him about various details, going back and fourth over his story with a fine toothed comb and you could tell it was starting to piss him off. You groaned heavily at his snippy response, pinching the bridge of your nose as you reminded him, yet again, that this was necessary, your voice raised more than previously. In the heat of your outburst you had your back to him, realizing what was happening a second too late.

“She wanted it! Maybe I should just show you how good it was and you’ll believe me!” He growled into your ear, slamming you into the wall, pinning you to it as he ripped the slit in your skirt. You yet out a yell, attempting to shove him off you, but you knew you were trapped, you were literally the only two people in the building. The harder you tried to fight, the faster he moved, hand closing around your throat to silence you while he violated you.

***

Rita had returned to the office to pick up a file she’d meant to bring home earlier, surprised to see you were still there so late. She heard a muffled noise coming from your office, rolling her eyes at the assumption of what was going on. She called out before she approached the door,

“Thought we agreed on no more office shenanigans VanRiel.” The smirk evident on her lips quickly dropping as she realized the noises she’d heard was actually you crying. You were crumpled in front of your couch, clothes torn, lip split, what looked like bruises slowly forming on the column of your neck. “Y/N!” She was to you in a flash of a second, helping you up gingerly, “What the hell happened?” 

“Cain…” You choked out over a sob, accepting the tissue from the older woman, “He snapped…bastard’s guilty…and now I know for sure…” Rita gently pulled you into her arms, soothing you as she rubbed at your back.

“C’mon…we’ve got to get you to a hospital.”

Sitting in an hospital room wasn’t exactly how you’d planned on spending the rest of your night, at least the nurse was gentle and calm as she prodded, swabbed and wiped her way around your body. The entire process felt practically humiliating all over again, more so after Detective Benson showed up and you had to retell the story all over again, feeling like a complete fool at the fact that your attacker was someone you were defending for exactly what he repeated on you. After what felt like an eternity, you were discharged, free to go home, shower and get yourself gathered together enough to head back to SVU.

Rafael walked into the precinct entirely too early in the morning, already sipping on his third coffee of the day, he wasn’t surprised to see you moving your way out of Benson’s office. He was surprised however at how casual you were, your face bare except for a hint of mascara, dressed in leggings, a tank top and cardigan, infinity scarf wrapped around your neck. You gave Olivia a tight smile, greeting Barba with a nod of your head as he pulled out a warrant.

“Call your client, Cain can come down here voluntarily of they can put the cuffs on him.” You flipped open the paper, sighing as you handed it back to him.

“Take it up with Buchanan, I dropped the case.” He scoffed at that, voice dripping with confidence.

“What, you only take cases you know you can win? Or could you just not handle going up against TWO rape victims?” You rolled your eyes, 

“You know you really are a fucking ass Barba.” With that you were gone, a roll of his own eyes later he turned to Benson, “What do we know about this second vic? I wanna talk to her.” Olivia let out a huff of a sigh, 

“You just did…”


	6. Chapter 6

Rafael felt like a complete fucking fool, he’d just been playing the snarky lawyer game the two of you usually played, he knew he’d crossed the line, especially as the squad walked him through your case. He felt a twinge in his chest looking through photos of your injuries, he’d been so wrapped up in the subpoena that he hadn’t even noticed your split lip. Not to mention the blackening literal finger marks on your neck you’d had hidden. By the end of the day, Cain had been arrested, booked for 2 counts of rape 1, spending the night in the tombs before arraignment the next morning, and Rafael couldn’t get the images of your bruised neck out of his thoughts. He knew he had to make things right, finding himself outside of your apartment door twenty minutes later. You were slightly surprised when you opened the door to find him there, 

“What? Come to gloat? Tell me I deserved if for attempting to defend him?” Rafael’s face fell, both at your comment and being able to see the bruises in real life this time.

“No…”His voice was quiet, soft, so drastically different than you usually heard it as you reluctantly let him into your apartment. “I came to apologize. I was…a fucking ass, exactly like you said.” You were leant on the arm of the couch, arms wrapped around yourself when you looked up at him, surprise in your eyes.

“Oh please…you just want to be in my good books for the trial.” He saw the shimmer of tears in your eyes, “You need me to go through my story _again?_ ” His heart sunk into his stomach at that, you’d been through literal hell and then had to relive those moments at least 3 times already, not to mention mentally preparing to testify. 

“No…not now..” He reached out a hand to you, “May I?” You felt your body moving towards his before you even realized it, letting him curl his arms around you, hand soothingly burying into your hair. The entire gentleness of the movement had you suddenly shudder, letting out the tears you thought you’d already cried out. You felt Rafael’s lips against your head as you silently cried onto his pristine suit. “I’m so sorry Carino. That bastard’s going away, I promise you. He’s going to get destroyed on the stand, I’m not holding back.”

“Why do you suddenly care so much.” He pulled back a smidge, tipping your chin up to gaze into your watery eyes, you were shocked when you could see the tears reflecting in his eyes. He sighed gently,

“Because I care about you. I know we have this teasing hatred to rile each other up thing going on, and as much as I do love that, I…actually have feelings…for you..”

“Who are you and what have you done with Rafael Barba?” A small grin stretched his lips at your sense of humour showing through, his thumb stroked your cheek, wiping away a loose tear. The air shifted, you’d been in a pit the entire day, wallowing in self pity, sorrow and rage but at Rafael’s admission you started to open up, admitting to yourself that you did feel the same. That at least something positive ended up coming from this. 

“I’m full of surprises Hermosa.” 

“Still…you can’t date a defence attorney.” He smiled down at you, 

“Just watch me…” Rafael’s lips met yours in the softest kiss you could ever imagine, gently cupping your cheek in the curve of his palm. It was so daringly different from the usual way you came together and it felt like absolutely magic, lips moving with ease as you wrapped your arms around him, pulling you to him. When you eventually detached he was quick to lay his lips on your forehead, pulling you into his embrace again, soothing you. You let out a frustrated groan, pulling away slightly, “What?” He asked gently, 

“You just cost me $50…Rita’s gonna have a fucking field day with this….”


End file.
